<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath My Own Moon by itscoolbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998472">Underneath My Own Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscoolbabe/pseuds/itscoolbabe'>itscoolbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daechwita MV Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Prince Jeon Jungkook, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Rebel Jeon Jungkook, Rebel Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Rebel Kim Namjoon | RM, Rebel Kim Seokjin | Jin, Royal Park Jimin (BTS), Swordfighting, but also total sweethearts, everyone is a badass, hes also a badass and everyone is afriad, hes not a crazy king tho, i wrote half of this very tired and half asleep, oh! tae and kook are brothers, sorry - Freeform, thats a tag and i find it incredibly beautiful, they're very very scary, very very light, yeonjun and yoongi and hwall are brothers, yoongi's a secret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscoolbabe/pseuds/itscoolbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A kingdom is supposed to have a King and a Queen and a Crown Pince. Some people see it as only that and let their own greed get in the way. </p><p>In a kingdom with two Prince's and a man full of nothing but greed and spite will do anything to change that. But good people exist and not even our most well-kept secrets stay like that forever. </p><p>⚊⚊⚊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underneath My Own Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen. i may be lesbian but that does not mean i cant appreciate the wonder of the world; Daechwita yoongi. i was very tired while writing all of this and also on class. so not edited, we die like blond yoongi.</p><p> </p><p>edit: ive edited this motherfucker of a fic so it actually eligible now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taehyung–ah, you have to remember. Jeongguk–ah is younger than you, so be careful when you play, okay?" Their mother was looking at them both, soft-colored lips stretched in a small warm smile Taehyung felt it in his chest. "Now go on, before your father gets here."</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of their father, Jeongguk stood up a little straighter, the cut, that had warranted their mother's words of caution was healing nicely. Mr. Cho had said that if they took good care of it, Jeongguk wouldn't have to walk around with a scar on his face. Taehyung had made sure to apologize.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Taehyungie! Let go play? Yeah?" Jeongguk, who has suffered the injury to his face didn't seem to care. All but four and very kind or, as his best friend had said, really scattered brian. To Taehyung, it didn't matter. Jeongguk was his baby brother and he loved him a lot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"When dad comes home," he was pulling the little boy away from their mother and towards where a pond was sitting calmly in their garden. "Do you wanna ask for a dog? I want a dog, do you want one too? If you do we can ask!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their father, Kim Hyun-ki, was the king and their mother Kim Eun-Kyung the queen. Two beloved people as the head of the country had been a very positive impact on the royal family. Adding on the fact that the queen had two sons. Everyone was positively enamored with a crowned prince they haven't even seen all the while the little boy was oblivious to it all, playing with his little brother in their meadow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soft linen pants getting stained with grass as they kneeled next to the pond, silk purple sleeves rode up clumsily as they stuck their hands in the clean water. Jeongguk giggling happily as his older brother played with him. Shoes almost slipping on the damp grass as they laughed and played.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Taehyung–ah! Jeongguk–ah!" Their mother, long silky hair and pretty, pretty clothes called for them, "your father's car just got here, come on, let's go greet him!" Even though her voice was soft it still carried itself across the field, guards standing at her side in black wear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything was great, their father was home, bringing with him his blanket of safety as he wrapped his arms around both of them, loving both brothers equally. His smile bright and laugh contagious as he picked them both up, swinging the two around as their mother laughed beside them. Everything felt warm on his skin, his brother's hand in his own, and his father's kisses. Everything was great, more than great. Everything was perfect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So <em>why?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Why di</em> <b> <em>d  i</em> </b> <em>t happen?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightfall brought something that would forever send shivers up his spine and leave Taehyung feeling far too weak in his knees.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been late, their father was going over some business with his counselors as he did every time he came back from trips. Apparently there had been some rebels in one of the counselor's estate, Taehyung wasn't really sure. his mother had taken him away before he had the chance to eavesdrop on them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just like they always did when their father wasn't there, both brothers slept with their mother, who was always happy to have them with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Taehyungie, I want a fluffy dog... a really.... cute... fluffy dog... " Jeongguk was nodding off on his shoulder, fist tight in his shirt as their mother laughed behind her hand. Taehyung was stiff, afraid that if he moved his little brother would wake up. But it had been a long day of them playing, and it was evident on the droopiness of Taehyung's eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their mother was moving blankets, swishing sleek on his ears. "It's okay, baby, go to sleep. I'm right here." A warm hand on his head was the last thing Taehyung remembers as he slips off into dreamland. That and the creak outside of the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should've held on as tight as Jeongguk did to him. Maybe that way he wouldn't have been taken away. Or maybe, just maybe, he should've put up a bigger fight. Screamed and kicked and scratched. But his mother was on the ground, holding onto her arm and his vision was blurry and he was tired. Jeongguk was crying and so was his mother, tears streaming down Taehyung's own face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time footsteps came thundering into their room, there was a mess, the <em>bed </em>was a mess. His mother was holding him tight as they both cried, blood running down her arm and their hearts crumpled in their chests' as they sat on the floor. Taehyung's father was there. The king was there. In the majestic glory that seemed to make him glow looked so, so very <em>human</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk was gone. He was nowhere in sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had taken him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taheyung was left shivering and crying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk was gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Things changed after that. Taheyung smiled less, his mother seemed empty and hollow in her beauty and spent more time with him in her arms. His father stopped by a lot more often. The search for his brother never stopped, people told the king over and over that he shouldn't worry. The crown prince was alright. But he wasn't looking because he was the king. He was a father looking for his son.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jimin stayed in the palace with him now, slept in the same room with him, kept an eye one. Yet he wasn't Jeongguk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and then years.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And suddenly Taehyung wasn't a little kid crying for his brother, now. Now he was the crown prince. Still yearning for his younger brother to come home. To see his mother wear something other than that soft, sad, heartbreaking expression.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Taehyung–ah, we should go back. As much as I hate him, what Mr. Min said there were quite a few rebels around this area. Yeonjun-ssi said so too, let's go back." Jimin, his best friend, and guard was walking beside him. His clothes simple to match the atmosphere of where they were. The only thing warning people of danger was the sword at his side, not uncommon where they were either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beside the guard stood a taller man, a black cap over his light brown hair. Some of it stuck out since it had been growing quite a lot but Taehyung hasn't found a reason to cut it yet. "Do think it's true?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jimin sighed, interwinding his arm with Taehyung’s, "I just said it was, Yeonjun-ssi would never lie, he's too sweet for that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No. Not that," Taehyung looked down at Jimin, "that Mr. Min had a son he doesn't want the world to see."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A snort fell out of the guard, his head thrown back a little as he pulled Taehyung towards an apartment complex. "Probably, knowing the slimy old man he must have at least two illegitimate children." While walking to the building both of them nodded and smiled to some people passing by, being as polite as possible. "Why are you even asking? You don't usually care about baseless rumors."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the elevator it was Taehyung who pushed the button to the 9th floor, arm still intertwined with Jimin's and his hat a little lower on his face. "Because I heard Yeonjun-ssi calling someone '<em>hyung</em>' over the phone and when he saw me walking towards him he hung up, rather hastily too. I found it quite odd, you see, so I was wondering."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jimin clicked his tongue, not getting a chance to answer because the elevator dinged, indicating that they had reached their destination. Stepping out both men were met with a bland hall, a far cry from the beautiful halls of the palace in which the two lived in. They went their usual way, to the left, until they got to a door in, familiar even though it was the exact same as the rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Knocking, they waited for someone to answer the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Namjoon if you don't fucking—</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll wait, I'll wait but hurry up."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>You just said you'd wait hyung. Are you lying? Did you lie? You shouldn't, it's bad!</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Someone's laughing. Loud and brash in a way where the two people outside could taste the happiness in their tongues.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What?—No, I didn't lie!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>There! Bye!</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door opened at that moment, revealing not the people who had been talking but Namjoon, looking a little flustered and winded but smiling none the less. Even though they had their questions it was better not to ask. In the Hallow, questions weren't something you could spit out without any regard. Even the most harmless-looking people could do some serious damage, take Namjoon for example. Inviting them into his home, asking if they want something to drink. He had Jimin running for his money a few years back. The first time they had gone to the Hallow. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are you two doing here? There are some rebels going around, you guys should be careful." He was pulling soda from his fridge while Taheyung and Jimin took a seat on the couch, "Mr. Min should be careful, one of these days they'll land a hit." Namjoon's smile was kind as he spoke. Trying his best to not follow the way Jimin moved the black shieth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Taehyung took the soda, popping it open and taking a sip, "you don't like Mr. Min, right?" Jimin almost choked on his own drink, what a straight forward <em>question</em>. Namjoon just laughed as he pulled a chair from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Right." His smile was like one from an older brother as he nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then would you know anything about him having a son?" Namjoon's eyebrows furrowed, obviously confused by the question, "one that isn't Yeonjun and Hyunjoon. An older one."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tilting his head Namjoon thought for a few seconds, working his jaw as got up from his chair, going over to his bookshelf. The one next to the TV by the hallway, while he looked for something Jimin pulled his phone out, connecting to the Wi-Fi in order to check his Instagram. He was pretty popular, for someone who didn't show his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well... Lady Min was pregnant with one other child. Her first one. They died right after childbirth, even though he didn't say what gender the baby was it seems that they might have been a boy." Namjoon was going back to his chair, a notebook open. "After that she refused to leave their estate, having the rest of her children there, like the first one. And because no one is allowed to wander when they visit, people started to spread the rumor that the first child they had was actually alive."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jimin chewed on his lip, "okay, let's say that the first baby is actually alive. The <strong>firstborn</strong>, why keep them hidden? Deny their existence? It seems a little weird."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shrugging Namjoon closed the notebook, "maybe they were born deformed or maybe they actually did die."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung shook his head. "That baby is alive, they're alive and they’re probably a boy. And because they're alive I need to talk to them." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Jimin started chewing on his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Because," Taehyung took another sip of his soda, "I think he can give me information as to where my little brother could be." The other men looked at him with wide eyes. "Something about that night wasn't right, it felt frantic. Too frantic. And I want to know why. I also know that Min Beom–Seok knows something."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"When will my brother come and get me?" Jeongguk was sitting on a bed while two other boys sat on the ground. They were older than him, bigger and taller. "My mom was crying, you need to call my brother." He still sniffling, voice thick as he rubbed at his nose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One of the boys looked troubled, "you're brother... he um... how about this—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I want my brother! And my mom! And my dad!" The little prince started to cry again. Big fat tears rolling down his already red swollen cheeks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jeongguk–ah! Jeongguk–ah! You've gotta listen!" There was someone holding onto his shoulders but Jeongguk couldn't quite see through his tears. "You're brother is gonna come get you when the bad people are gone from your house. Okay?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Whe... when?" He was hiccuping and this time the older boys looked at each other. Worried again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't know Jeongguk–ah... it might take a long time," when the boy, with plump lips, now that Jeongguk could see a little throw his tears, noticed that he was crying again started to pat his head, "but! But he will come for you! Don't you trust your hyung?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongguk rubbed at his eyes, hiccuping as he tried to stop his tears. Nodding, "mmh...! I... I trust my hyung!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"His coronation is going to be in a few months, why is he in a place like this?" Jeongguk was watching the crown prince, his brother, from atop a building. "That useless guard, just following Taehyungie around! I would do a much better job." He was huffing and puffing. arms crossed as Jimin sneezed up a storm on the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seokjin snorted, "yeah? Why don't you? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't recognize you." He was sitting down, sucking on a lollipop he stole from Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He would," Jeongguk was getting ready to jump over to the next building, it was always fun to follow his brother around. "Taehyungie would recognize me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even after so many years, the now 21 year old Jeongguk still called his brother as such. "Whatever, sure. After all, you do know him better than any of us." Seokjin just poped the candy back into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Awe! Our Jeonggukie is so cute! Y'know, I'm actually impressed he hasn't given up yet. Most people would just kind of drown in their own misery. But not your brother." Hoseok slapped Jeongguk on the back, laughing as he went to pinch his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk, ever complacent just let him. "But he doesn't smile anymore. He had a really pretty smile." He stares off into space, trying as hard as he could to remember exactly how his brother's smile looked. "... at least I think he did..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Buzzing from the crowd below and the zoom of cars were the only sounds making themselves present between the three men, and when they were about to move, to follow the two on the ground a phone rang, Seokjin's.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" He didn't bother reading the ID, to busy enraptured with Jeongguk's look of melancholy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>He's smarter than he gives off, y'know. Damn, kid's no slouch.</em>" Namjoon was chuckling, voice a little muffled, like he had a hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok and Jeongguk stopped, turning to look back at the older of the three, "what do you mean? What happened? Are you okay?" Jeongguk gripped at his sword, handle wrapped with clothing, shieth full of doodles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A laugh, Namjoon's, "<em>yeah, I'm okay. And what happened doesn't matter. What's going to happen will.</em>" A pause, "<em>you know how we've been saying that Min had a secret son?</em>" Seokjin hummed, "<em>well, we're about to find out. Taehyung and Jimin are going over there right now. How they're going to get in? Beats me. But I know for a fact that he will. He's not the type to give up easily.</em>" It sounded great, like progression but it left Seokjin with a ball of worry growing in his stomach. "<em>Put me on speaker.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seokjin did, the other two walking closer, "<em>Jeongguk–ah,</em>" Namjoon didn't wait for an answer, "<em>your hyung's going to come to get you soon, hang on tight for a little, okay</em>?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Click</b>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With that, the line went dead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongguk's older now, he's six. Seokjin is taking him to meet someone. Hoseok had said that the boy was the boy and him were the same age, and that he was nice. But Jeongguk didn't like strangers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's tall, like Seokjin. And he looks like he spends a lot of time outside, he wears glasses. When he sees him, he smiles. Jeongguk almost gasps, his smile is pretty. With dimples. Not like his big brothers but it's warm, like Hoseok's and Seokjin's. His name is Namjoon and Jeongguk decides that he likes him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun messed up. He knows he did and it was such a stupid mistake. Stupid stupid stupid stupidstupid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The halls of the Min estate are empty, no workers, now soldiers. Just empty pretty vases and pictures of this and that. The lights aren't bright enough and when you spend too much time inside and decide to go out you’ll get a headache. It smells like incense and Yeonjun is running. Sweating as he turns corridor after corridor. Swords clanking at his side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjoon!" Yeonjun didn't even knock, opening the door to his younger brother's room. "Hyunjoon! Where are you?!" He closed the door behind him as he walked in, looking over the room, color scheme different than the rest of the place. Greens and blacks, some gold here and there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What? What do you want?" The shorter boy walked out of the bathroom, weapons at the ready. He looked fresh out of the shower, hair, and body wet, a towel around his waist and one around his shoulders. "Hyung, what's wrong?" He looked worried as he took in his older brother's appearance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where... where's mom?" Sweat was building up on Yeonjun's forehead. Huffing he went to wipe it away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjoon glanced at him as he went over to the side of his room to get dressed, "in her garden." Setting his swords down the younger boy got dressed, as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And Yoongi hyung?" Yeonjun was the only one of the three brothers who left the estate. Hyunjoon stayed in order to get better after he suffered an injury during a fight, his safest bet was to stay home and heal slowly, properly. The other brother had never left, the eldest, he was forced to stay inside, not even to the gardens surrounding the damned place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"With her..." he was looking for shoes now, Hyunjoon was starting to feel angsty. He had never seen his brother look so on the verge of tears. "Why? Hyung you've got to tell me what's going on."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun looked at his younger brother, eyes desperate and a little wild. "I fucked up." Hyunjoon blinked, "I wasn't aware of my surrounding and I let <em>it </em>slip." His eyes widened, gasp trapped in his throat, "the prince heard me over the phone with Yoongi hyung."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Something like glee started to spread over Hyunjoon's body, "that's great!" Yeonjun stared, "that means that if the prince has any interest in what he overheard he can force father's hand and let Yoongi hyung free." For a moment Yeonjun seemed frozen, face blank, and faraway before relief overcame him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Get your thing's, we're gonna go talk to Yoongi hyung," like that two of the Min brothers were speeding through the hallways, determination heavy in their veins. Their mother's room was opposite of their fathers, on the other side of the estate. Far, far away from the man that caused pain to her children. The air smelled cleaner and the lighting was more natural as windows were open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There were no guards, no one but the immediate family was allowed here, with a servant or two. "Mom?" Unlike with his younger brother, Yeonjun knocked, not wanting to bother the quiet woman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Come in dear," the replay was muffled from behind the door, opening it the siblings walked in, "oh Hyunjoonie! What are you two doing here? You should be resting," she pointed a finger at the youngest, "and you should be with your team." That was directed at Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Min Baram was a beautiful woman when she was younger, free, she was desired by most. Her family had everything planned for her, however, so when she turned seventeen her father gave her away to the head of the Min family, seven years older than her. By the next year, she gave birth to her very first son. Six years later she gave birth to her second and one year after that her third and last son.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mom, where's Yoongi hyung?" Hyunjoon hugged his mother, the silk of her hanbok smooth under his fingers. “We need to talk to him," she was pulling away from him and was in the middle of hugging Yeonjun when someone opened the door to their mother's tea room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here," in walked a man, shorter than the younger boys, his long blond hair tied up in a ponytail, black hairband popping out against the white of his skin and hair. He was wearing a two-piece black and gold hanbok, earrings jingling as he walked, "what's wrong?" The scar over his right eye a painful reminder of who their father was, but his brother left one of his own. Eyes milky white, almost like those of the blind. But Yoongi could see, "are you two okay?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjoon didn't say anything, just walked towards his brother and hugged him, Yeonjun following him. Yoongi's hands were up at his side, awkward at the sudden affection, sighing he hugged back, rubbing his little brothers' back. Their mother watching with a smile at the side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We're going to get you out," Yeonjun's words were muffled as he spoke into his older brother's hair. "The prince heard me talking to you," Yoongi tensed, "if we ask for help, I know he would give it to us, please hyung?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi hugged his siblings tighter, "I don't know if I would fit in. I've been kept in here for too long." A shuddering breathe. "I don't belong to the outside world."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The phone rang, Baram was quick to answer, "hello?" She looked at her sons, "the prince is here?!" Three pairs of eyes widened, "yes, please let him into my tea room, he's right here. Thank you." She turned to her son's, "the prince is on his way, he wants to talk with Yeonjun but I want Hyunjoon to be with him, when and if he brings up the topic of Yoongi. That is when you'll go in. Understand?" Lady Min’s intelligence was often looked down upon, getting lost in the shadow of her husband. But this was just common sense, in the long run her head was much more leveled than her husbands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tae, you need to slow down." Jimin was struggling a little to keep up with the taller man. "I know that Mr. Min is away and that you really want to get into his estate but I'm pretty sure Yeon—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Soobin-ssi!" They were at the training camps in the palace. Walking towards a group of young soldiers, clothes fit for working out in sleek looking material. The sound of metal clinking against metal ceased when Taehyung called for the leader of the group, "Soobin..." The prince and his guard slowed down when they reached the younger men, "hello."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There wasn't a smiled on Taehyung's face and yet his voice was kind, Jimin smiled for him instead, kind and sweet, the one you would give to a child. He liked them, the group was known for being ferocious and skilled, talented in their young age. Min Yeonjun, the <em>eldest</em>, was also the most dangerous, having been trained by his father he was deadly with his two swords. A regular one and a short one. The traditional fighting way of the Min clan. Min Hyunjoon, the youngest of the Min brothers was also a terrifying force to reckon with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Min. Truly a frightening name. The men and women of the family have been said to be smart and strong, wielding their swords with the expertise to rival the gods of war. A famous legend of the Min clan was that when two Min's, whether female or male, it didn't matter, fought side by side the heavens thundered and lightning struck around the fight. It's never happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen Yeonjun, I need to speak with him about something very important." The four boys looked at each other, sweat dripping down their faces and chests rising up and down from working.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sensing their hesitation Jimin stepped forward, ready to use the "<em>it's the crown prince talking to</em>" card when he was interrupted. "Can I have something else then <em>it's important</em> for wanting to speak with my nephew? If you would be so kind, your highness." A man walked up to them, modern hanbok a deep blue, almost black loose on his form. Scars visible through the thin white clothing on his chest. His name was Min Il–Seong, the younger brother of Min Beom–Seok, the one people liked and general of the palace guards.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I would be happy to tell you..." Taehyung's eyes strayed to the boys, "in private." He tilted his head in a silent apology. All four of them bowed and made themselves scarce, turning back to look at the war scared man Taehyung bowed his head, Jimin moved closer behind him. "It's about your other nephew."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sharp eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "Hyunjoon? What would the crown prince need with Hyunjoon? He's still recovering from his injury." He crossed his arms, head tilted and looking at Taehyung with wonder. <em>Such a great actor</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No, not Hyunjoon. The other one. The older one. Older than Yeonjun. I want to talk with him." There was no reaction, not even a blink. And for a second Jimin felt nervous, was Taehyung just making a fool of himself? Was the king going to scold him for letting Taehyung run his mouth like this when Il–Seong laughed. Full and throaty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My, my, crown prince Taehyung. How did you run into information like that? It's supposed to be a secret." Jimin's eyes grew in size. <em>No way</em>. <em>No fu</em><b><em>cking w</em></b><em>ay</em>. There really was a secret son kept on the estate. "Well, that doesn't really matter. You know. I had been hoping someone would find out, that poor kid doesn't deserve all that he's been through." Il–Seong was walking the opposite direction, towards the front gate and the younger men had no choice but to follow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then why don’t you help him? You're a brave and strong man." Taehyung was walking beside the older man, facing straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il–Seong laughed, "thank you... I may be strong... and brave but my brother... he's meticulous and... cruel." The laugh died down into a sigh, "he would've found the boy eventually. Killed him. So Baram struck a deal. The kid would never go outside, not even to the gardens and she would stay to make sure." Jimin felt sick. Taehyung kept facing forward. "It's been twenty-six years."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He's still alive?" Jimin's voice was drowned out by the crowd in the street they were walking in, if he had to live like that, he doesn't think he would stay like that long.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another laugh from the general, "he's a strong boy. Taught him how to fight me and because my brother is a proud son of a bitch, he did too," he turned to smile at some of the vendors around. "Out of the three brother's he's the toughest despite his looks. Plus...one can’t really miss what they’ve never had...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is that why Beom–Seok doesn't let him out?" Taehyung too nodded and at the venders he usually bought from. "Because of the way he looks?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il–Seong's smile was a teasing thing. "You'll just have to see for yourself." And then they were in front of the Min estate, the closest to the palace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>People were greeted, calls were made and now they were being led down dimly lit corridors by Min Il–Seong, one of the fiercest warrior of the Min clan along with the head, Min Beom–Seok, his older brother. Light began to pour into the place as windows became open, flowers in vases making the place pop with color.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We're coming in!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In walked Il–Seong, behind him Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin, the guard looked tense as he took everything in, eyes darting from the vases of flowers, the tea set on the table and finally settled on the mother and her two sons. Eyes sharp and hand carefully near his weapon as he made himself closer to the prince.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Please, sit down." Baram made a motion to the cushions on the other side of her table. "Il–Seong, you can wait in the other room." The man bowed as he made his way to the door opposite the one they had just come in, Yeonjun was biting his lip and Hyunjoon was grinding his teeth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is the very first time I meet you, Mrs. Min, I must say that you are a very beautiful woman." Taehyung settles his hand on his lap as the older woman started the ritual of pouring their tea. "Were you aware that..." he trailed off as he eyed the two boys at her side, "we were going to pay a visit?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baram smiled, setting her hands on both of her knees, "I was, my prince."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung sat up straighter, "then you must know what—that's rude, forgive me. Who I want to talk with." His eyes were trained on the woman. Her gaze held something familiar, it left him feeling a little restless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" It was one word. But it cut through the air and rested against Taehyung's neck with pressure. Jimin jumped up a little, his hand on the hilt of his sword, at the same time the boys at the woman's side pulled out their short swords. Gazes no longer worried but instead as sharp as the word that fell from their mother's mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Be careful how you speak to him," Jimin sat down, feeling oddly anxious at having to younger men with their swords out, "he's the crown prince. Show respect."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And the man you wish to speak with is my son." Her sons didn't put their short swords down, perfectly still across their chests. "Why do you wish to speak to him? Answer honestly my prince." There was a trembling to her voice, not of fear or anger but restraint.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jimin was feeling his temper rise, the boys still hadn't put their swords down. "What are you waiting for? Put those down! Or are you threatening the crown princes' life?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baram turned her gaze to the guard, "they follow my command Mr. Park or were you the one that birthed them? I am their mother. You do not have a higher power over them when I am in the same room."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I want to ask him a question," Taehyung was sipping on his tea, undisturbed by everything going on around him, "about the night my brother went missing. I want to know if he has even the slightest bit of information." Setting down his cup Taehyung looked right into Baram's eyes, gaze unwavering, with a simple motion of her hand, an upside-down music note, the boys put their swords down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He will be out in a minute." Her smile wasn't kind or mean, it was just there as she stood and her son's followed. Bowing before going through the same door Il–Seong went into.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One. Two. Three. "What the fuck Taehyung! Is it even worth it? With the way they're treating you? Fuck." Jimin's arms were crossed, his cheeks were puffed, he was mad. Taehyung just sighed and sipped his tea, it really wasn't that bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just when Jimin was going to complain some more the door was starting to open. Both of them sat up straighter, getting ready for, honestly the worst. What the weren't excepting was a beautiful man in a black and gold modern hanbok, his hair bleach-blond long and up in a ponytail, even his eyebrows were blond. Jimin choked a little on his saliva at how pale the man was, his face sharp and soft at the same time, lips a vibrant red and his eyes. Gods his <em>eyes</em>. They were <em>white</em>, like they lacked even the slightest but if color and a scar was on ones side of his face, the left. And yet he was staring right at them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My prince," the man's voice was deep, as he bowed and made move to sit across from them. Jimin couldn't see them but he knew that he was carrying two swords as well. "My name is Min Yoongi, I heard that there was something you wanted from me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung looked at Yoongi, face carefully blank as to not show any type of reaction, the man was beautiful. "Yes, my brother. Do you know where he is?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi's face turned into one of shock, making him look young, like a child. "I do," Taehyung almost jumped across the table, "but. Yes, there's a but. I want you to take me with you." A smile spread over his face. Kind and closed-lipped. "That's all."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Jimin whipped his head to look at Taehyung next to him. "I'll get you out." The prince's mouth was dry and his throat was on fire like he hadn't drunk a drop of water and ran three miles nonstop even though he had been drinking tea the whole time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The same look of shock came back on Yoongi's face. "When?" One of his hands came up to play with his ears that were over his black headband.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Right now," both Jimin and Yoongi's eyes bulged out, their necks leaning forward. "If you want I can take you out right now, the sooner the better." Taehyung was licking his lips. Attention concentrated on Yoongi's face as the (probably) older man fidgeted some more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mom!" Not even a second later the door opened and there stood Baram, her gaze immediately on Yoongi, intense and somewhat scary. "Can I?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looked over at Taehyung and Jimin, scrutinizing them for a few seconds before sighing, "it's about time you got out of here. Yeonjun, go help your brother change into something less rich-looking. There's a door in the wall in front. And please put on sunscreen, you'll burn out there otherwise!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>20 minutes later Yoongi came back changed, washed jeans and sneakers, and army green jacket that got changed for one with a hood, his shirt was green too. His mother insisted on braiding his hair so that it was easier to hide so she tugged her son in between her legs where she was sitting on a chair and started to braid the thick, soft-looking hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now that they were all standing they could see how Jimin and Yoongi were the same height, the shortest of the five men in the room. "Here," Hyunjoon gave his older brother a pair of sunglasses, "and I know you don't like it hyung, but here." He handed over a seeing cane. "It'll be easier if people thought you were blind from the get-go, in case your glasses fall off." Yoongi took them without a word. He had almost all his life to perfect his blind act.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right away Yoongi started to tap the ground, hand at his side. He tapped on the ground a little, face a little to the side as he walked towards Taehyung. His hand too quick for Jimin to stop it as it latched onto Taehyung's forearm. "A blind man clinging to the crown prince. What a sight? Right?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Although Jimin really wanted to pull his swords and take Yoongi head-on, he was on their family estate, two of the fiercest warriors as his brothers and their fucking mom. No doubt would Yoongi be skilled too, if not more given his probable age so he calms down and leads them towards where Baram was giving directions, sighing at the look of worry on the blond man's younger brothers. "I think you should have more faith in your big brother."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's not it," Il–Seong walked out of the bathroom, "if any of their father's men—hell! Even their father sees Yoongi out their. He's dead before you can say '<em>run</em>,' so watch out. That's my nephew." The man's smile was sharp in a way that made him nervous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi didn't let go, actually, his grip tightened when they walked out into the streets, Taehyung heard his gasp so wordlessly he moved his arm to take Yoongi's into his, locking elbows as they walked forwards. The hooded man's head snapped this way and that way, mouth hanging open as he looked around, taking deep trembling breaths.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is this what you guys see every time you go outside?" Yoongi's voice was full of wonder, much like his face. And even though he was older than Taehyung it still didn't stop the prince from wanting to spoil him like a little kid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, would you like to eat something?" Taehyung had to bend down so that Yoongi and Jimin, who was walking behind then, could hear. "You didn't bring any money and I'm also sure you haven't had any outside food, am I right?" He turned to look at the man who gulped and nodded, looking oddly shy. "Then let's go, Jimin?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The guard sighed and pulled some money from his pocket. Handing it over to Taehyung who immediately started walking to the exist of The Peak, "the food here is good but nothing beats street food from The Hallows, come on."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi looked disoriented as Taehyung pulled him forward, struggling a little to keep pace with the man with longer legs, it was another 15 minutes of walking but Yoongi doesn't look like he minds it much. Just staring at his surroundings with wonder and amazement, Jimin had moved to walk on the other side of Yoongi, looking at the look on the elder. Even with the glasses and hood over his head Jimin was still able to feel the happiness rolling off of the man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All we've done is walk around and you're so happy." Jimin took Yoongi's other arm, locking his elbow with his and gently taking his seeing cane away. "I can't imagine what your reaction would be when you to the forests and plains and mountains in real life." Amusement was dancing across his lips and falling onto his words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Hallow was louder, more crowded and bustling with life unlike The Peak, people bustling and food cooking, kids running and laughing. It was like on TV and for a moment Yoongi felt that it was pathetic how he had only seen his own country in movies and shows but those thoughts were pushed away when something was shoved into his face. A small cup and of something steaming, chopsticks sticking out and Taehyung looking down at him with expectant eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little unsure with two gazes, now that Jimin was looking at him, Yoongi took the cup and the chopsticks, steering his food and taking up some of the noodles out of the broth and to his mouth. Instantly flavor overtook his tongue, making his eyes widen, his jaw working faster so that he could eat more. The food was hot as it slid down his throat and dropped to the very bottom of his stomach in such a satisfying way that left him exhaling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For almost an hour the younger men dragged Yoongi around, feeding him this and that. Pushing whatever they wanted into his face and the blond just took it. Now they were in a park, not that many people around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The day your brother went missing..." Yoongi began talking, sitting in between the two men on a park bench under the shade, some dangola in his hands, "he was supposed to die." Taehyung tensed and looked over at Yoongi who had his head down. "My father—ya'know there are perks to your father not wanting to acknowledge you, you kind of tend to be ignored and because he doesn't want the world to know about me. I'm pretty good at hiding." He bit off a piece of his candy. "My house is full of secret passages and whatnot. So one day I snuck into my father's office and I overheard him talking to some people. He was talking about how the king was wrong about doting on both his sons and that it wasn't really his fault, that the only way to fix it was to kill off Jeongguk." Another piece, "and because I wasn't an idiot I told the only other person I trusted more than my mom. My uncle. He brought some men over and arranged for Jeongguk to be taken away, kept safe somewhere." One more bite. "He made the people not tell him where Jeongguk was. But I know. I listened in on them too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How could you? You've never left your home." Taehyung didn't sound mad but he didn't sound happy either. "You're the only person who knows exactly where my brother is but you've never had an ounce of freedom. God what a mess this life has been for all of us." A tired groan leaves the prince's mouth as he leans back against the bench.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi feels his lips wobble, not ever has he had someone talk to him like that, it wasn't rude but there were only four people, not counting his father, who ever held conversations with him. He was really glad that there were sunglasses on his face because tears were gathering in his eyes and with his head is down there were tears falling down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Taehyung!" Jimin gasps and slaps the taller man's shoulder over Yoongi, "look you made him cry!" The prince turns his head to look at the man with the hood up, Jimin clicks his tongue and turns a little to face Yoongi better, "I'm going to take your glasses off, okay?" He waits for a nod before doing so and even though he should feel bad Yoongi looks really cute crying. "Can I hug you?" The pause is longer but he gives one nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jimin glares at Taehyung, "I'm sorry," tentatively he puts a hand on Yoongi's back, ready to pull away but the man just relaxes more. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He's in the house at the end of the Dark King's road. On the floor of the sky and has the sun and a god as his guards." Yoongi's sniffling and gasping a little, "I don't know who the sun and the god are but I can take them down," he was pulling away from Jimin and rubbing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Standing up Taehyung cracked his neck. "And I know where the Dark King's road."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The walk there is quiet and for the first time in a long time Jimin was starting to get really anxious, his hands sweaty and raw with how much he digs his nails into his palms. Taehyung is his natural calm self, walk steadily as he leads them somewhere, Yoongi wore a blank face turning his head in a manner that didn't seem like he was on alert. For a moment Jimin wondered how he was going to fight off people without weapons. The road was dark, tall buildings blocking out the sun, leaving only enough for it to be noticeable that it was the day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One more step and a defining silence fell over them that made them stop. The pressure crushed their lungs under their ribs, Jimin was quick on his feet to move closer towards Taehyung, his sword out and ready. What neither men were expecting was Yoongi to be much faster, his sunglasses off standing in front of them, right hand holding out a beautiful sword. Hilt black and gold, blade with intricate carvings and words. When the sun hit the blade the words glistened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Blind God. Warrior of the Just. Doused in Gold. Forever Pure."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even though his movement was quick and precise his hood was still on. His left hand was behind his back and Jimin had a feeling that the short sword there would be just as pretty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you? We weren't counting on a third person." A man was speaking from one of the sides of the road. "But that's okay, we can just take him—out!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A blur was running at them, the sword is drawn back and a yellow smiling mask, splotches around like petals was covering the man’s face. He ran beside Yoongi and stopped behind him, the air pushing Yoongi's hood off, turning to face the masked man with a blank face, his scar looking like it was open and blond hair sliding out of his braid. The masked man seemed taken aback and pulled back a little. A mistake because Yoongi swung his leg low and kicked the man off his feet and then swung his other leg down on his stomach, kicking his sword away and sheathing both his swords. Sitting on the man and wrapping his around his neck, stopping the coughing and didn't stop pressing until the man passed out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loud thundering steps were coming at them, a man with a porcelain doll mask. Yoongi jumped off the man, hair swaying as he flipped with his sword out, avoiding the slash from the man who turned his head quickly and went for another slice, this time Yoongi ran at him, long sword put away and short sword out as he jumped high in the air and landed on the man's broad shoulders. Sword to his neck with one hand and his other hand pressing down, riding him like an animal until the porcelain masked man dropped to the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The whole time Yoongi kept a blank face, little grunts leaving his mouth occasionally. "Yoongi. That was so fucking cool. Holy shit! Are they dead?" The blond shakes his head, braid even messier. Taehyung squats down to the man with the bright mask and slides it off, looking over the man's face. Yoongi still had his short sword out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't expecting you to bring a friend with you," Namjoon. Fucking Namjoon walked out of the shadows, "I've never seen him before, someone memorable like that would be hard to get rid of, sorry guys." He did look sincerely sorry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Try to you fuck, come over here and get rid of me." Yoongi still only had his short sword out, which he brought up to his face, tracing his scar and licking the blade, it made Jimin and Taehyung a little too warm in their light clothes. "An eye for an eye, right. He gave me this scar and I gave him one." A cruel grin took over the pale supple-looking face. "Want me to give you one too?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walking out they noticed a man behind Namjoon, he too wore a mask, a bunny one. "Who? Who did you give a scar too? Should it scare me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My father," Yoongi had been moving, only a few feet away from the two men.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon's eyebrows furrowed as he worked his jaw, clearly getting agitated. "And who's your father?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Min Beom–Seok." The laugh that left Yoongi's mouth when the shock made itself home on Namjoon's face was <em>everything </em>but kind. "I have a feeling that you don't believe me," Namjoon jumped a little and that's when it hit them. It was the Min Clan tactic. Being from such an old clan there were some methods of fighting that seemed allusive and almost fake and this was one of them. It was a scare tactic, where the members will act crazy and bloodthirsty. "Here." Yoongi lifted his shirt, pale skin almost fucking glowing when the sun hit it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There, on his stomach was a tattoo, on his stomach, and a better part of Yoongi's chest. Three circles from big to small, top to the bottom, a smaller circle in the top one, and oval in the middle and line in the bottom. One straight line going right down the middle and a dot on top of it all. Two dots on both sides of the top circle and the bottom one. On the sides of the middle, one were Chinese characters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>屠    殺</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Massacre. Bloodbath. Carnage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The messy blond hair, white eyes, white skin, and scar made Yoongi look like he was a warrior from the underworld. Black popping so much against his body. Shirt dropping as Yoongi pulled both of his swords out, the crazy look came back right on command.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon stumbles. Startled plus surprised and definitely terrified but the man with the bunny mask steps forward with urgency, not stopping until he's under sunlight. Slowly he takes his mask off under it is a handsome young man, looking right at Taehyung. Something about the eyes was familiar, tilting his head the prince walks forward, into the sun, and when he sees the scar on his cheek. The same place where he had cut Jeongguk when they were younger and the look of happiness the prince doesn't think twice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he's about to reach him someone pulls him back hard and then there's a sword coming down on Jeongguk. There's blood. Spraying all over Yoongi who was in front of him and Taehyung feels a scream climb it's way up to his throat when a body, not Jeongguk’s, drops.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi's breathes are even in a way that is startling and even though he looks too good bathed in blood Jeongguk's eyes are still on Taehyung and when the prince walks forward this time no one stops him. His arms are soon full of a grown man, there were tars in his eyes but Taehyung didn't care because he just got his brother back. Someone was coming up from behind them, footfalls those of Jimin as he put a hand on Taehyung's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mom is going to be so happy," that made Jeongguk cry. They spent a few minutes like that, sinking into each other presence again after so many years. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Not to ruin the mood, but did you fucking kill them?" Namjoon was bent over his friend's bodies, looking a little concerned. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi, the man in question, looked up from his phone, hands clean but the rest of his front body soaked in blood, he didn't seem bothered, "hm? No, they're alive..." He trailed off, head dropping back to his phone, lips pouting a little. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon scoffed, "really?" He shook both of the men on the ground as hard as he could but neither of them even twitched, Jeongguk pulled away from Taehyung, interested in the conversation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sighing the fair man put his phone away, "if they were dead. They wouldn't be in one piece, see?" He tilted over to the body he had cut down earlier, head chopped off and torso cut in half, one of his legs was a few inches away from the rest of its body. Yoongi walked over, smirking when he sees Namjoon flinch, "my first time out ever and I already strike the fear of god into a rebel group leader? Look, pay attention." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Big hands press into the chest of the two men, down and down until it looks like it might be a little painful. "<em>Wake up</em>." The words are soft and if they had a physical form they would caress your ears like living tendrils, sending shivers down your spines. With a jolt the men wake up, gasping for air and tears slipping down their temples.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What—what the fuck man?" Hoseok was scrambling to get up, grasping at Namjoon to help him, "you're never allowed to touch me, ever again." He was wheezed and gasping and more tears slipped down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seokjin groaned, rubbing his eyes and didn't even flinch when Yoongi came over next to him, instead he sighed and just looked at the man standing over him. "Is this what you meant when you said "<em>I'll go easy on you</em>," if we ever met? 'Cause I don't like it." Seokjin pouted, crossing his arms or his chest while still on the ground, Yoongi smiled, gummy and sweet, an odd look for him with all the blood over him, some of it landing on his chin and jaw. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But I did go easy on you," the blonde reached a hand to Seokjin, "see you're in one piece, just a bruise here are there—your mask even made it!" The man took the hand, getting off the ground slowly and like if he were in pain, because he very much <em>was</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No, you went easy on Hoseok, which is not fair," Jimin looked between the both of them, eyebrows furrowed when he finally got it, eyes going wide and gasping. Everyone else was still confused. This increased more when Seokjin wiped the blood on Yoongi's chin and jaw away. <em>Tenderly</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi hummed, hand going to rest on Seokjin's waist. Taehyung was the second to get it, turning his wide eyes to Jimin. "I did say I wanted to climb you like a tree." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seokjin snorted, his own hands smoothing and sort of fixing Yoongi's hair. "Yeah but not like that," and kissed him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Someone choked, defiantly Namjoon. Hoseok had a beautiful mix of horror and awe on his face. Horror because his hyung landed a man like Yoongi and awe because he landed a man like Yoongi. Namjoon was staring off into space like he just found out he was adopted and Jeongguk's was one to match before it broke. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is the pretty rich twink you found at your job? The one with the supper uptight dad?" Jeongguk was looking at Seokjin with wild eyes, "hyung! Stop sucking his face and start explaining!" Reluctantly the older man pulled away from the shorter man, disappointed when he couldn't see the very pretty blush on cheeks because he turned away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah—why I didn't tell you guys? Because I didn't want him dead. Earlier when I found out that they were going over to check out if Yoongi was actually real I was hoping you didn't because that meant he would ask to go outside and put himself in danger." Seokjin sighed, looking at the siblings with a fond smile, "I'm glad he did though, Yoongi seems happy." Another fond smile made its way on Seokjin's face, something sparkling in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone startled when the sound of a car came from the road leading to them, hunching and looking like raccoons caught digging for trash. The one who didn't startle was Yoongi, who was standing like he was waiting for the car, seeing this Seokjin came over to him, hands resting on his boyfriend's waist with care.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You called an uber?" He was speaking into Yoongi's messy blond hair, pushing some hair away from his face. "Such a city boy." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Yoongi scrunched his nose, "no? I just called my mom." The car slowed down in front of them, the front door popping open to let a beautiful woman with a pretty hanbok out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seokjin snorted into Yoongi's hair. "Your mom is the fucking best babe."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahahaha i split this into two parts just cause i mightve never finished it. this isnt the original idea, the og idea is a lot more complicated and shot like a drama and that wouldve been too much work so here's this. all of this was brought upon my the simple idea of daechwita yoongi going absolutely fERAL with a short and regular sword. hope u guys like it! also the Chinese characters might be translated incorrectly, sorry! </p><p> </p><p>besistos babes!</p><p> </p><p>p.s—sleep enough to get through the day (at least!) eat enough food and drink water, stay healthy cuties (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>